finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo Eater (Final Fantasy X)
The Chocobo Eater is an Eater-type boss from Final Fantasy X. It is fought on the Mi'ihen Highroad after resting at Rin's Travel Agency for the first time. This battle has three possible endings. Later in the game, the player can find a Jecht Sphere on the Mi'ihen Highroad that shows Jecht, Braska, and Auron at the travel agency preparing to fight a "monster that eats chocobos". The Chocobo Eater itself is not actually seen, and if they defeated it or were pushed off a cliff is unknown. Stats Battle Chocobo Eater is susceptible to Fire attacks. The battle has three possible endings: *The Chocobo Eater is defeated outright. All rewards are awarded except Lv. 1 Key Sphere x2. *The Chocobo Eater is pushed off the Highroad. All rewards, except for bonus AP for possible Overkill, are awarded. *The party is pushed off the cliff. No reward. The amount of damage required to flip the Chocobo Eater onto its back is 1,200. The counter will reset if the Eater does not incur the damage fast enough. Once it is on its back, it will only take another 500 points of damage to slide the Eater towards the ledge, which must be done three times to push the monster off, as long as the Chocobo Eater doesn't have a chance to "push back." The Chocobo Eater's attack, Push Back, drives the party backwards. The party must first knock it over with a high damage attack and then push it back with another. When on its back, the Chocobo Eater will cast Blizzard on a party member. Whenever it says "You're next!", it will attack that party member next. If the party summons an aeon, Chocobo Eater uses Fist of Fury counterattack on it. Strategy Lulu's Blk Magic, Kimahri's Fire Breath Overdrive, Ifrit and Valefor will be useful. To make the battle easier everyone should start with full Overdrive, and it is helpful if Lulu knows Fira. Chocobo Eater has high Defense, but if it is knocked over physical attacks will do normal damage. Aeons' Overdrives, especially Ifrit's Hellfire, are a better way of killing the Chocobo Eater than overturning it. Conversely, players may be able to make up for a lack of Fira by using aeons to cast Fire with their Blk Magic command; their Magic level keeps pace with Yuna, who begins the game with higher Magic than Lulu. Wakka's Dark Attack and Auron's Power Break can reduce damage from the Fist of Fury counterattack that the Chocobo Eater uses on aeons, and its normal physical attack as well. Valefor is useful in this fight, as she cannot be pushed off, and can evade Chocobo Eater's attacks easily. An easily exploitable strategy to obtain the best outcome is to use Kimahri and/or Auron to attack the beast in the first instance to inflict 500+ damage and knock the Chocobo Eater down. In this form it will only retaliate with a weak Blizzard. The player can Focus with Lulu until the Eater has passed its turn to prepare to attack with Fire magic. After the monster's turn Fire/Fira can be used to inflict a further 500+ damage to knock it back. Chocobo Eater always rights itself after being knocked back, and the player must repeat this another two times. If done successfully, and the player knocks the monster back after it has just had its turn, one should be able to knock it over again before it has another turn. This is crucial in the final round when its first turn after righting itself will always be to knock the player back. Knocking the Eater off the cliff yields two Lv. 1 Key Spheres, but the player will miss out on the extra AP that would be given for an Overkill. If the player bought the Slowtouch weapon for Tidus from O'aka in Luca, it can be used to inflict Slow on the Chocobo Eater. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Chocobo Eater appears as a boss in ''Final Fantasy X realms. Gallery Chocobo-Eater-Designs.jpg|Artwork. Chocobo Eater.JPG|Artwork. Chocobo eater catches a chocobo.jpg|Chocobo Eater with a chocobo. Chocobo eater.png|Chocobo Eater. FFX Blizzard EA.png|Chocobo Eater knocked off the cliff. FFX Fists of Fury.png|Fists of Fury. FFX You're Next!.png|You're Next!. FFX HD Against Chocobo Eater.jpg|Tidus attacking Chocobo Eater in Final Fantasy X HD. Etymology Related enemies *Earth Eater ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Anything Eater *Chocobo Eater de:Chocogourmet fr:Chocobogre/Final Fantasy X it:Mangiachocobo (Final Fantasy X) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy X